Luke and Andrew
by Stanley's First Love
Summary: Luke was always confident that he could get anyone, until a boy named Andrew changed his dynamic. How will their relationship change when Luke falls under the spell of two hungry, horny twins, and Andrew falls with him... Includes some characters from my Suite Life stories, fyi.
1. First Time With Zack

Zack stood by his locker, absorbed in wishing school was over for the day, when he felt someone walk up behind him, their presence distracting to him. He looked about, cocking an eyebrow, recognizing the boy as one from his gym class, a boy who he had seen but never spoken to, his name Luke, or something like that.

Luke was smartly dressed, his clothes pressed and clean, his black hair styled carefully, his eyes almost black but sparkling with mischievous energy. His face was dotted with freckles, his pouty lips kinked by a smile, his hands holding his books pressed to his chest. He spoke in a rush.

"I know we aren't friends, I mean, we have never really spoken, but I heard something about you and I wanted to see if it was true."

Zack turned about, leaning his back against his locker, and calmly asked, "What?"

Luke leaned in carefully. "I don't mean to be presumptuous, but I heard of your reputation. I heard about something you did, to another boy here, and I saw your 'equipment,'" he glanced furtively down, "in gym class."

Zack chuckled. "You want me to fuck you huh? Way to make it obvious. I mean, I don't know what presumptuous means, but you can just say it if you want it."

"S-say what?"

"Want me to fuck you? Just like that? No introduction? No preamble?"

Luke nodded, looking up and down Zack's body for a moment. "We can go to my house!"

"You a virgin?" Zack took his hand, holding it up to look at his fingers, touching his face, making him look left and right, turning him to glare at his ass.

Luke shook his head. "Nope. I like rough boys and I heard you're that. I saw your penis in the locker room."

"And you couldn't resist. Yeah, common story. Sluts are always on the prowl. You a slut Luke?"

He nodded, meeting Zack's eyes with more of that mischievous fire.

So Zack nodded. "Sure. I'll fuck you. Where do you live?"

...

Luke made short work to the bedroom, after the elevator disgorged Zack, his shirt off already, his underwear clad ass not missed by Zack's eyes as he strutted on in to his bedroom. "You like it? The bed has a trampoline in it!"

Zack looked about, his eyes awash with blue, turning away from Luke for only a moment, but that was the moment it took for Luke to prepare. Zack looked over at Like, wanting Luke on his bed already, wanting just a little foreplay before they did it, but Luke had pulled his blankets to the floor. His eyebrow flew up when he saw Luke fully nude, on his hands and knees, ass in the air, looking up at Zack with that fire burning in his eyes.

"You man enough to fuck me Zack?" He asked this, his voice a purr, and Zack, chuckling with quiet rage, finished pulling his shorts off, taking his shirt over his head fast enough that he tore it, but it didn't matter. He fell to his knees, his cock harder than it had ever been, holding it and shoving it into Luke's tight hole, no lube or spit or anything, needing to prove he was the best.

"Shut up faggot." Zack took a fistful of hair and pulled as hard as he could, making Luke let out a satisfied moan, staying buried in all the way to let him acclimate, his tight hole flexing hard on Zack's fat erection. "Don't make me rape you."

"I've been fucked h-harder than that! Come on!"

Zack pulled back and slammed in all the way, starting a powerful rhythm, forcing Luke to accept it, his eyes looking down to take in the sight of Luke's flexing pale back, his tight, firm butt, taking command of his hip.

Luke moaned, "YES! Harder!"

Zack rolled his eyes, giving even more, growling, "How many times you been fucked?"

Luke was pushing back against Zack's cock. "Soooooooo ma-many! God!"

Zack spanked him, slamming slow and hard. "Tell me. And who was the oldest?"

Luke tried to look back, but Zack pulled his hair and pushed his face against the bed.

"Answer me!"

Luke's fingers were white on the sheets, his back flexing as he worked down onto Zack's cock.

"T-twenty five!"

"That was the oldest? You little slut, giving your ass away like that." Zack growled, looking down at his back and flexing butt still. "You been paid?"

Luke again tried to look back at him, but Zack spanked him good and hard. "Y-YES!"

His cock made Luke's eyes flutter, how thick it was, the way it tunneled in all the way and stayed there, pounding into him, spreading him how he shouldn't be. He loved to feel owned like this, even though Zack was mostly a stranger to him, a basic acquaintance that cared nothing more than to get off and leave.

Just how Luke wanted it.

"Who paid you, faggot?" Zack didn't care, but his hormonal rage was talking for him, forcing him to talk as he savaged Luke.

"T-the maaaaan."

"Little faggot. Being a whore. Why'd you ask me for this? You live in this fancy room, in this expensive building. You have such nice clothes," he spanked Luke hard. "You could have anyone you want. Why'd you want me?"

"I saw you in gym! I saw your cock and couldn't resist!" Luke shook his head, pushing up even harder, his back shivering as he breathed hard.

"You needed to be used."

"I-I just like being f-fucked! I d-don't care about dominance!"

Zack rolled his eyes, pushing in even harder, speeding his thrusts up so he was working into Luke violently, harder than he had ever fucked anyone else, knowing that Luke craved it, he needed it harder, no matter what he said. He wanted to be owned more than anything else, Zack could smell it on him. He could see it in the way that Luke's muscles were loose, his hands still white on the sheets. His hole was flexing and straining as he fucked it, his guts all tense.

"I'm going to fuck you for a bit, then you're going to ride me. When do your parents get back?"

"H-house free tonight. Stay as long as you w-AH-ant!"

Zack chuckled. "Don't mind if I do."

He kept at it, giving all he had, which was a considerable punishment even to Luke, who was used to getting rocked, then said, "I can cum and keep going. Where do you want me to shoot? Inside? On your back?" He rubbed Luke's back as he spoke, loving to watch it flex in the light.

"I-inside m-me! OW!"

"Ow? I thought you liked this!"

Another attempt to look back was met by Zack demanding that he didn't, spanking him and wrenching on his handful of hair, but Luke moaned feverishly, "I-I love it!"

Zack's heavy balls were hitting against Luke's rather hard cock and balls. The boy hadn't cum since Zack had entered him, but Zack knew it was because he was used to being penetrated. He knew some tricks though, and, with a sharp, rather punishing thrust up and in, forced Luke to cum, draining his balls onto the bed.

Zack growled, "Anyone make you cum hands free before?" in a mocking voice, knowing that Luke had indeed cum like that, but he was shivering, his muscles quaking and reverberating as he strained on the bed, working up into Zack's onslaught.

"Oh I never thought i-it would be like this!"

A hard, sharp spank. "Answer the question faggot."

"Yes!"

Zack nodded, pushing the hand on Luke's hip down to his belly, surprised to find an above average erection here. It was uncircumcised, about six and a half inches, not half as thick as Zack, but that was fine, for Zack was very thick. He worked the foreskin off the head off Luke's penis, feeling every inch, making the boy shiver and whimper as he kept the thrusts up and squeezed Luke's penis. His foreskin was tight, almost too tight, but it made him shiver in that wonderful way as it went down the head, wet from the cum he had so recently spilt, and from his sweat.

"You have a nice dick. What a waste. You're never going to want to be inside anyone, are you? You'll always be everyone's bitch."

Luke nodded stupidly, clearly not thinking about anything other than Zack's cock and the hand that was working slowly up and down on his penis, pushing his hips back against Zack's powerful thrusts, wanting to cum again, but he held it, he needed to wait.

Zack let it go, giving Luke a harsh spank, and took his hip to steady him. "When do you want to ride it, huh fag?"

Luke didn't try to look back this time. He moaned, "W-whenever!"

Zack shifted back just a little, pulling his cock from Luke and falling onto his back beside the boy. "If you're not good at riding, I'm taking charge. You know what to do."

Luke was up in a moment, straddling Zack, taking his cock in a steady hand and accepting the entire length of it. Zack took his hips, nodding and letting a grunt free as Luke started to roll his hips quickly, putting his hands over Zack's hands as he closed his eyes, falling into the sensation, letting it invade him, letting his body be owned completely by Zack.

Zack noticed that Luke had abs, and liberated a hand to run his hand down them, smiling at the boy's white skin. He was sweaty, pleasantly wet, his eyes closed as he took Zack in him roughly, not caring for anything other than the harsh feeling of Zack's fat cock in him.

Luke's hips acted for him, feeling Zack shoved up inside, hard as steel, unrelenting, just what Luke needed right now, a thick, exciting, impersonal rush. This was heaven to him, no matter who was giving it, his senses liberated by the way Zack touched him, the way their skin felt together. He wanted to cum again still, as his prostate was assaulted again and again, thoroughly pounded by Zack, as he thrust up from the bed, pulling Luke's hips to command him, to keep him to his goal.

Luke opened his eyes and caught Zack's demanding gaze, glaring at his pretty neck, the freckles on his face, and wanted Zack to kiss him, so, for a moment, he leaned down and got a kiss, moaning from the new angle, that Zack was still fucking him, no matter the position or how much room he had.

Without warning Zack flipped him onto his back, taking control, and thrust hard and deep, forcing Luke to cum rather hard, all over his belly, his hands taking up handfuls of his sheets and squeezing them, his balls emptying of their own accord, satisfying him, and Zack kept on thrusting.

When Luke was finished moaning, and was purring, looking up into his eyes with sloppy satisfaction, Zack said, "I'll fuck you whenever, but no kissing, okay?"

Luke shrugged. "Okay, doesn't b-bother me."

Zack nodded. "Ask for dick whenever though. I like this."

Luke grinned, his eyes rolling back from the depth, the savage angle, his belly filled with cock, or so it felt like, and all the while, Zack pounded away, able to keep on going as long as he wanted, exhaustion not a factor when he could get off.

He finished in doggy, burying inside Luke before he came, breeding him nice and deep, his nails digging into Luke's pale skin, his orgasm long and satisfying. And when it was finished, he pulled out and fell beside his new fuck buddy, panting, grinning when Luke scooted over so that their arms touched.

After they were settled, their hearts and breath resting, Luke cleared his throat lightly, and asked, "So, uh, I have a PS3? Want to play games?"

Zack glared over at him incredulously. "You serious? No dude, you didn't ask for a friend, you asked me to fuck your ass. And guess what we just finished doing?"

Luke nodded. "See you at school then?"

Zack nodded as well, standing and throwing his clothes on. "Sure. If you want more, you know where I am. I'll see myself out."

Luke smiled to himself, thoroughly satisfied by Zack's aggressiveness, by the cum he could feel dripping from his hole, and made a mental note, as he started to fall asleep, curling up in his favorite blanket, to ask Zack for seconds very soon, maybe tomorrow, and to call on him, when the football season kicked off...


	2. Andrew

Three months on, and their relationship had never evolved. Zack was to Luke some kind of beast that filled his nights but disappeared during the day, not even shooting him basic looks in the halls. He was lascivious towards Luke in one place at school; in the locker room, but even there, he made sure to guard himself, so that others didn't notice. Zack wasn't popular, but he got around with the weaker boys, as Luke did with the older, more powerful ones.

That morning, when everything in his life changed, Luke sat in his first class, considering his books, and the teacher, when a soft voice whispered, "Are you Luke Ross?"

The voice had a British accent, was low and cultured, and, as Luke looked up in surprised, and saw the boy that owned that voice, he smiled. "Yes I am." He held his hand out.

The boy shook Luke's hand, his skin warm and awfully soft. "My name is Andrew, I was supposed to sit beside you today? Do you know which desk is empty?" The girl that sat to his left wasn't here yet, and Luke was always very early, so he pointed to his right calmly.

"Sit there, yeah, I heard about a new student."

Andrew smiled at him, his light blue eyes lighting up, his pale skin shined with a blush on his cheeks, his black hair trimmed and neat. His glasses were thin and black, his lips pink, and he sat, his shorts running up his thigh to reveal more white skin, and Luke, lost for a moment as he stared, pulled himself from his stupor as Andrew opened his bag, taking his books out and laying them in a neat row. He sat with his hands in his lap, unaware that he had an audience until he glanced sheepishly over and blushed deeply.

"May I help you?"

"You're from England, aren't you?"

Andrew nodded. "From London. And you?"

"New York."

Andrew blushed at his book for a moment before his big blue eyes glanced at Luke again. "Listen, I don't have any friends, as I'm new, and I need someone to show me around school. Can you help me?"

Luke grinned big. "I'm your man. I know all the dirty secrets about this school. I'll show you around."

Andrew smiled as well, looking more comfortable already. Class passed, and they helped one another. Luke made sure to lean over, touching Andrew's shoulder occasionally, once his hand, and noticed, after a bit, that Andrew followed suit, touching his hands more often than not, smiling into his eyes warmly, stopping only to hitch his glasses up his nose, and by second period, they were better friends than anyone else in the school. They found a common interest, a sort of humming resonance that brought them together, one that made Luke giddy. He had been accessed by so many boys, and felt nothing for any of them, save this one, and he hadn't submitted, he hadn't given Andrew anything. He had the feeling that Andrew would give of himself before he asked for anything.

As it turned out, Andrew was in line for Oxford, having tested very well in Primary Education, and as such he was very smart, able to adapt immediately and help Luke with his course work, so that, in three hours, he was caught up on his homework.

Luke felt as though he was in a haze, drifting through his day with this little British angel by his side, able to do no wrong now, falling quickly in love with a boy he had barely even met.

This had failed to cease by lunchtime, when they were joined by Cody, Luke's only real friend here at school, over by the west wall, as was their custom. Luke and Andrew, after class, walked together, their shoulders brushing with every step, dropping their books in their lockers before they went to the lunch line, chatting about whatever interested them as they went along. Cody spotted Luke and joined him in like, shaking Andrew's hand, smiling at him, his eyebrows raised for a moment as he looked at Luke.

Luke smiled at Cody, a sly grin, but it slid off the moment he looked at Andrew, replaced by a friendly gaze and an arm around his shoulder. His blissful eyes were obvious to Cody, who had never seen Luke look so happy.

Cody knew what his brother had done to Luke last night. He knew of Luke's reputation as a bottom, and as such wondered why he was spending time with a smaller, weaker boy, when he clearly liked to be tossed around and rough housed. They had obvious chemistry, leaning on one another already, keeping close, almost to the point of finishing one another's sentences. They looked deep into each other's eyes, sharing something deep, an almost spiritual connection that took Cody aback to witness.

Soon they were seated, sitting much too close, and Cody scanned the room for his brother, wondering where Zack was, hoping he wasn't roughing up one of the boys from science class in the boys room, or getting detention for being loud, or something. But he spotted Zack, across the lunch room, leaning against the wall, reading a book.

Cody sat up straight, surprised that his brother might actually be studying for once. Zack looked morose, almost depressed, off on his own like that, and Cody made a mental note, before his next class, to ask his brother what was wrong.

Buuuuut Luke and Andrew were interesting, how they were chatting, whispering in conspiratorial voices, giggling. _Giggling_.

Cody had never seen Luke giggle.

He wanted to ask Luke what his goal was, what he wanted to do with Andrew, but Cody already knew the answer. Luke was over the moon for Andrew, ridiculously in love. He had fallen hard and fast for an acquaintance, and it seems Andrew had followed suit. Cody wanted to give them their privacy, but he rather liked to see how they were developing. Like a science experiment. But with boys, falling head over heels in love.

He wanted to blurt out, "JUST KISS ALREADY!" but knew it would kill the mood. It was inevitable though. By the end of the day, Luke would give in to those soft pink lips...

Cody forced himself to look away from Andrew, realizing he was blushing, and looked about for his brother again, but Zack, this time was gone.

"Guys, I'm going to look for my brother, okay?"

They both nodded at him, almost absently, returning to their hurried conversation in a moment, and Cody rolled his eyes, putting his tray up and departing for the courtyard, on the hunt for Zack.

Tonight was the football game, first of the season, and everyone was going. Cody wondered if Zack was maybe getting himself ready for it, as it was just after the school day was finished. But Zack wasn't in the boys room, seducing one of the boys from the science club, or in one of his hiding places upstairs. Where had he gone.

Oddly enough, Andrew found Zack first, but he, not knowing Zack and Cody were twins, thought that Zack was his brother. Zack was in the courtyard after all, having arrived just after Cody left, sitting under a tree with his book open, a rare sight for Zack indeed, but he looked like Cody, and Andrew drew to him, calling out Cody's name softly.

Zack rose, and immediately, from the hard glare in Zack's eyes as he surveyed this angel before him, Andrew knew he was probably in trouble. "Who is Cody? I'm not Cody."

Andrew squeaked when Zack grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him close.

"Cody is my twin brother. I'm Zack. Who are you?"

Andrew was pushed against the tree, his little voice squeaking and frightened, and Zack stepped up close to him.

"What do you need my brother for, boy? You caught me in a foul mood." He looked Andrew up and down. "You look like you're a bit frightened."

Andrew nodded helplessly, squirming under that gaze, quite aware of the firm grasp that Zack had on his shoulder. Zack was pushed against him, his belly keeping Andrew trapped, and what was that heavy thing on Andrew's thigh?

"Can you even speak?"

Andrew whimpered, "I-I was just having lunch with your brother, a-and he left. You looked like him! A boy I met today named Luke was looking for him."

Zack chuckled. "You met Luke huh. I knew you were one of them."

Andrew looked confused, his jaw quivering now, and he whispered, "T-them?"

Zack's grin was knowing, holding some information that was lost on Andrew. "He'll tell you, sooner or later."

Andrew looked even more confused, his big eyes wide, his glasses falling down his nose.

"How bout I give you this?" Zack took Andrew's hand and started to move it towards his hard, powerful cock when a voice shouted across the courtyard.

"Hey Andrew!"

It was Luke, jogging towards them, and Zack pulled away from his prey, grinning at Luke. Andrew went to Luke, standing behind him, and Luke, giving Zack a momentary glare, his eyes not missing the solid lump in Zack's pants, said to Andrew, "I found Cody, come on."

He dragged Andrew away from Zack, the big bad wolf, who, chuckling as he gathered his things, watched them as they went around the corner. Luke pushed Andrew against the wall lightly and whispered, "Wait a moment, okay? I have to talk to Zack a second." Luke smiled at Andrew, a warm, personal, sunny grin, and treaded back to Zack, who noticed him coming and looked up. "Football game is tonight. You know the tradition?"

Zack looked up, playing dumb, and shook his head.

"Well," Luke rolled his eyes, "I'm having some friends later, they are meeting in the locker room. You want to come, show up there. And please, don't bother Andrew. Take it out on me. Deal?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book. Then, he said, "You know I'll come."

Luke nodded and turned on his heel, aware that Zack was staring at his ass, walking back to Andrew and taking his new friend by the shoulder delicately and walking alone with him, to where Cody was, ignoring how he had found Andrew just now. He could tell Zack hadn't kissed Andrew, that he had saved Andrew from an hour or two of punishment. Zack had been uncommonly grouchy, Luke had seen it in his eyes, and hoped he was still that way when the football game was over.

Andrew was pushed against him as they walked, frightened by Zack, worried about what almost happened. He didn't really know what Zack's intentions were, what he had planned, and why had he talked about Luke in that way? Andrew didn't know. But Luke was allowing him to be close, so Andrew didn't pay it mind.

They split apart for the next class. Andrew had AP Calculus, despite being a freshman, and 13 to boot, but he was able to burn through the lesson in no time, and sat doodling in his book thinking about Luke, drawing his name with a little heart to replace the 'E' and erasing it when he felt stupid for doing so.

Next class was English, and he was with Cody, although they weren't seated together. Cody had a sheepish grin and what looked like a bucket of face paint on the floor, which he was resting his feet on, looking worried.

Final period was science, and he had no one he knew here, so he again did all that was required before the teacher was even finished and doodled for the rest of the lesson, wanting to be back to Luke, like a burning desire in his heart, this odd feeling making him warm.

Then, school was finished, and Andrew worked his way to his locker, putting his things away, looking for Luke. He put his science and English books away, reaching for his Calculus books so he could read on the drive home, and was aware of a voice clearing itself behind him, a familiar, haughty, grumpy tone.

He spun about to see Zack stalking off, his heart suddenly pounding, and there too was Luke, grinning big at him, their eyes locked, and before he knew it, he was hugging Luke, his body so warm as he wrapped his arms around Andrew, keeping him close.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

Andrew looked up, pulling back, blushing furiously as he realized where they were, and tried to step away, but Luke pulled on him.

"Stay here. I like you close to me."

Andrew flushed with pleasure, about to whimper something, when Luke touched his cheek, his jaw, turning his face up, and kissed him, hard and deep, pushing Andrew against his locker to keep him there, his heart soaring when Andrew gave in and kissed immediately back.

Luke pulled back, his eyes low, his cock hard as it had ever been, and he whispered, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. I-I know we just met, you know, a-an-"

Andrew shut him up by kissing him back, trying as hard as he could to make Luke grab him again, and it worked, and for that long, clumsy moment, they kissed.

Then Andrew pulled back and whispered, "I-I really wanted that. Thank you!"

Luke rolled his eyes, taking Andrew by the hand and pulling him along, slamming his locker for him, and they joined the crowds to the game, their fingers wrapped up, leaning close. They sat under the stadium lights, surrounded by people, close to where the football team was congregated, and Andrew, completely in love with Luke and focusing on nothing other than his friend, didn't notice the glares the football team was giving Luke.

Luke did, and busied himself with kissing Andrew on his cheeks, pulling him close to hold him, his arm around Andrew's back. He was so warm, his presence making the roar of the crowd like a dull blaze of light and color all around him. All he could see was those shy blue eyes, the skin on Andrew's face, the way his lips pressed together for a few seconds after each kiss.

Then Luke felt something hit him in the side of the head, and looked around to see Zack, smiling, clearly in a better mood, waving at him, then pointing at Cody, whose face, neck, and chest were painted in the school colors, his nude chest oblivious to the coming night. Luke waved at them, kissing Andrew again to distract him, touching his thigh, drawing him close so they could kiss, the only ones sitting in the crowd, not even focusing on the game now that it was on.

Time passed in a haze, a rush of nothing more than that embrace, the feeling of love keeping them entranced together, glued to the bench so they could kiss, and be one.

Soon, the game was over, much sooner than it had seemed to go, and Luke, noticing the stares from the football players, their calls, gave Andrew a final kiss, abruptly standing and walking away, ignoring Andrew's shout for him to stay, hurrying off, and Andrew, feeling not a little hurt, dejected suddenly, thought grumpily before he stood, hurrying to the railing of the grandstands and looking for Luke, spotting him in the crowd, last minute, creeping to the locker room.

What was he doing?


	3. School Slut

Andrew noticed the football team also stalking for the door, some of them stopping to talk to friends, or family, but most of them seemed hurried, eager to get to the locker room, which seemed odd to Andrew. Why would someone be eager to shower when the crowd was so excited? They had won!

He took off, trying to fit through the crowd, hoping he could find an alternate path to the locker room, to see what in the world Luke was up to, spotting stairs that the Gym teacher was headed for and shadowing him. He spotted the code, 44795, and entered it a half minute after the gym teacher had gone, listening for shouting, for voices, or anything that would tell him what was happening.

He saw a long, dark hall, a door cracked at the end, and shadows, coming in from the light that lay on the floor, showed rowdy boys. He heard a man's voice, above the others, the coach, congratulating them, to have a good night. All seemed normal.

Andrew, pushed against the door now, listening for voices, squeaked when the door opened, barely getting behind it as the coach came out, and the team, their voices rising, started to shout, to scream, a cacophony of happy singing, hubris from winning.

Then he heard someone shout, "WHERE'S THE SLUT?!" and peeked in through the door, his eyes wide as he saw the boys all nude, some cat calling as someone, wearing a hood and robe, walked out from behind the lockers.

Intrigued, beyond worried, Andrew whispered, "That can't be-" as the robe came off, the hood fell, and there was Luke, his body wet, a ring of some kind on his hard cock, his face holding a mischievous, pleasantly excited smile.

Luke said to the assembly, "As promised, any and all comers," Andrew blushed at the guffaws there, "can have their turn, either hole. If you want to have fun, spank me; deep throat me, whatever you want. You all know this. Ready?"

One of the largest boys grabbed him and pulled him to the bench, to the shouts of the crowd, making him go to his hands and knees and, with a very sensual moan from Luke, shoved his cock all the way in, setting his rhythm from the start, making Luke work hard, his hands on the bench, but others came over, and his head was pulled up, a cock pushed into his mouth.

The boy in Luke's ass was maybe 16, and he looked rough, burly and strong, with a thick chest and big arms. He had Luke's hips in his hands, slapping him on occasion, but mostly fucking him rough and deep. From the front, Luke was being gagged, the boy who commanded him filling his mouth and throat, pulling his hair. The other boys jeered, occasionally getting in Andrew's way of the proceedings, and he strained when he couldn't see Luke. His penis was harder than it had ever been, watching Luke, the gentle boy who had been kissing him with those lips minutes before, now intentionally subjected to this.

Andrew moaned, low in his throat, pushing his glasses up his nose and putting his phone on vibrate, just in case, wanting nothing more than to stroke his penis, for how uncomfortably hard it was right now, watching Luke get owned. These boys seemed almost anonymous. Andrew had seen them in the halls, but none of them had acknowledged Luke at all, even though they clearly knew him. Maybe it was just this connection...

Luke moaned, as Andrew was doing, when he could breathe. He was pulled down, onto his belly, his ass up high so it could be used, his throat full, his hands on the edge of the bench, leaning back into his aggressor, using his throat and tongue to serve the boy in front, loving the hand in his hair, every slap on his ass, and the slaps were getting more frequent as the boy who fucked him got more violent, their balls touching with each pounding thrust, and Luke knew that the boy was close. He always shot fast.

Then he felt it, that liquid spill, deep in his hole, his eyes rolling back as he choked, and there was emptiness, for a moment, in his hole. The next cock was pushed in, this one not as long, but it was fucking him hard, so he didn't mind.

There was a cup, their Silver Trophy, placed on a sort of alter, and, for a moment, Andrew wondered if this was some kind of ritual, some gathering that consummated their lust, no matter who was giving it. He groaned, unzipping his pants and pulling his penis through the hole, pulling his foreskin up and down the head, wanting so bad to be closer to Luke, to feel him as he worked. Not to be inside, surely, but, just, to join him.

Luke wanted to cum, his prostate used like he deserved, his nerves on fire, his throat getting the work it needed, just about on the second boy now that the first was cumming, all over his tongue, forcing him to swallow it, and the moment he left, another joined, pushing Luke's jaw down to join in on the fun, filling his mouth and taking a hand full of hair.

The boy in his mouth growled, "Suck it, no throat today. Take me nice and slow."

And Luke, his skin prickled to be ordered as suck, obeyed, using a hand to squeeze the boy's balls, recognizing by the low light a scar on his inner thigh. This boy liked it rough, and Luke could give it. He had been pleasured here before, and at Luke's house, several times. No names though, just random, forceful sex.

Oh how Luke wanted to cum.

The boy in his ass, jeering to his friends, so Andrew could see, was getting high fived, was spanking Luke, really getting into it, still wearing his pads as he fucked Luke. Then Andrew heard something that made him blush.

Over the cat calls, one yelled, "Are these his underwear?"

Someone snatched the underwear away, laughing stupidly, and put them on Luke's head. Andrew looked away for a moment, feeling bad for his friend but ever so turned on by the display still. He wondered why they acted like animals, shouting and making a fuss like they were, some masturbating on the edges of the group, others queuing up to take their place in Luke's ass or mouth. They spanked him, on occasion, touching his back, one massaging his penis, which was hard as rock but kept from ejaculating by the cock ring.

It was all so primitive, like they were apes, or Lions. Andrew moaned yet again, wanting to cum, but he held back, waiting, feeling guilty for spying, for watching Luke defile himself like this. But he was more horny than he had ever been, sweating despite the cool in the hallway, worried be would be caught masturbating, not hearing the footsteps behind him...

He squeaked when someone grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing him softly against the door and holding a finger to his lips. It was Zack, a soft smile in his eyes, leaning against him all the way. "See what you like in there?"

Andrew tried to speak, he tried to do anything more than squirm, but Zack was warm, his hands touching Andrew so intensely, not angry, but firm all the same.

Zack grunted, "I watched you for a minute. You hard?" Zack touched his little penis, chuckling, making him whimper as he squeezed it lightly. "Want to touch mine?"

Andrew looked frightened, but he smiled, knowing that Zack was trying to be nice. Zack had unzipped his pants anyways and pulled something out, something very long, and very thick-

Andrew's eyes went wide when he spotted Zack's cock, the question of the heavy thing he had felt on his thigh answered in a moment, his hand captured by Zack and put on that huge thing, forced to wrap around it, and he felt the heat, moaning low in his throat.

"It has been in Luke. I'm about to put it in him. I saw you two kissing. He doesn't kiss. He's a slut, sure. Rub up and down on my cock."

It was only fair. Zack was masturbating him...

Zack continued: "He's a great kid, so my brother has told me. I can tell he likes you a lot."

Zack was breathing on his face, his breath hot and sweet, like cinnamon. He was leaning close to Andrew, not trapping him, like earlier, just sharing space in an intense way, smiling as Andrew stroked him. Zack's finger still touched Andrew's lips, his other hand stretching Andrew's foreskin up and down the head, making the boy shiver from excitement.

"I bet you'd join him, if it was just you two. I bet you're scared of those boys."

Andrew nodded, about to whisper something, but Zack pushing his finger against Andrew's lips harder.

"I think it would be great if you could join, some day. Maybe when your cock is bigger." Zack chuckled. "No pressure. We all weren't made for performance. I had Luke just last night. He rode this. Look at my cock."

Andrew did, pushing his hand to the base, his other hand taken and put on Zack's plump, low hanging balls.

"This was all the way inside him. And it will be again. You excited to watch?"

Andrew moaned, nodding, wanting to cum so bad his own balls were hurting, but he stayed quiet.

Zack chuckled, kissing Andrew on his cheek. "I want to make you suck my cock right now, but, he defended you, earlier. Did you know what he saved you from? Are you a virgin?"

Andrew nodded desperately.

"I'd have done to you what they are doing to him. But I like you, kid. You're cute. You're a bit of a pussy, hiding like you are, but again, we all weren't made for center stage. You like how my cock feels?"

Andrew forced himself to whimper, "I-I dunno. I don't r-really masturbate, um, Z-Zack."

"Your accent is cute. Your lips are soft, and those pretty blue eyes make me horny."

Andrew flushed pink, about to whimper something, but Zack over rode him.

"I don't think you know how many boys here have been in your boyfriend. How many here at school? And outside of school?! Even more. He's been cum in so many times he can't get off without a sore hole, or the taste of cum on his lips. At least, that's what my brother said that Luke said. And I trust my brother."

Andrew felt so out of his depth, listening to the chaos behind him, feeling Zack's belly against him, touching his heavy cock, wondering what he was really missing out on, and wanting so bad to find out.

"Y-you're going to p-put this in him?" Andrew glanced down, to Zack's powerful cock.

Zack nodded. "Of course. You hear his moans? He loves getting fucked. Didn't you hear what my brother told me? Or are you shell shocked?"

Andrew shook his head. Then nodded, then shook his head again. Then nodded again. Finally, he made a cute little indecisive noise and shrugged, pulling Zack's foreskin up, over the head, feeling thick precum spill over his fingers, out of Zack's cock, and grunted.

"You want to watch the show, huh? You want to see this in your boyfriend? You tell the truth now."

Andrew nodded, pushing against Zack, feeling so many emotions all at once, horny, and frightened, and excited. He wanted to kiss Zack and taste his cock and flee, all at once, mostly flee though. He wanted to see Zack use this thing on Luke, but he also wanted to rescue Luke and run away with him so they could be close more.

He whispered, "I-I need to watch you, Zack. I d-dunno why it excites me!"

Zack pulled away, whipping his shirt off and kicking his shoes off. His pants followed, and, when he was nude, he gathered his things. "You be away from the door, before they come out. See you in the parking lot. There's lots of lights there, and my brother is waiting with his science nerd class." Zack rolled his eyes. "You'll get a show. Don't be loud. And again, **clear** **out**."

Zack wrenched the door open, walking in to the shouts of recognition, some of the jocks shouting, "There he is!"

Others groaned, separating from the line immediately, knowing Zack's desire and drive outmatched theirs. They instead lined the walls as the boy in Luke's mouth came hurriedly, seeing the look in Zack's eyes. He was far from a leader here. He was an outsider that had claimed almost half the team for himself, subjecting the subjectors, just for the sport of it, but none of that mattered right now. Zack was horny, and the look in his eyes said that he had business with Luke.

Luke looked up into Zack's eye, his heart sinking for a moment, but he saw Zack's powerful cock and grinned tiredly. "It's going to be a long night, isn't it?"

Zack nodded. "When he is done in your ass, I have to speak to you. You boys mind if I have this one round to myself? I'd like if you watch."

Nods all around. Again, they didn't care about Zack, but they respected him, and that was all that mattered here. He would have his time to drill home a point. Zack sat on the bench, his cock resting on Luke's face, and Luke knew, somehow, that he wasn't asking for a blowjob right now.

Andrew, puzzled, watched from his hiding place, wondering what in the world Zack was doing. Zack leaned down to whisper something to Luke, something no one else could hear.

He said: "We have a guest outside. Don't call attention. You'll learn to get between me and what is mine, Luke. The moment this joker is done, you're MINE."

Zack straightened up, his hands on his thighs, his cock hard through sheer forceful anger, wanting to make Luke so sore he couldn't walk for a month. But he waited, biding his time, glancing up at the boy who was pounding Luke, wanting him to be done so bad, knowing Luke would be a slick, hot ride right now. He had a cock ring on, so he'd be extra horny...

Then the time came, the boy in Luke finished, and Zack stood, dragging Luke about so that he was backed up to Zack, and Zack shoved all of his cock into Luke, hard and deep in one massive thrust, to the jeering of the crowd, and there was that beautiful tensing, like Luke had had a massive orgasm, but his body hadn't shot anything.

Zack stayed buried inside, letting Luke feel the weight, knowing he was bigger than all the other boys, just barely, in some cases, but Luke hadn't gotten the biggest of the football players today, so Zack was stretching him almost to capacity, both in length and width. Luke's insides were gooshy and wet, and Zack knew his cock was bathing in at least four of the other boy's cum, but this wasn't the first time he had shared a bottom.

He pulled Luke's hair as hard as he could, whispering in Luke's ear, "Look at the door, to your left, for a moment."

He made Luke look, just to be sure.

"We have eyes, more sensitive eyes, watching us, keep that in mind while I fuck you. I'll get tape if you try and complain."

Zack pulled back and pounded back home, forcing another clench from Luke and a very long, satisfied moan. He looked at the underwear on Luke's head, pulled it off, and tossed it to one of the boys he knew.

"Six of you, cum on this. Others, come over and cum in his face, get this faggot soaked. Give me his underwear when you're finished."

They nodded as Zack completed his third thrust, spanking Luke on his hip hard, earing another pregnant moan and pressure on his cock. Luke was leaning against him, huh? Time for rhythm them.

Zack started to pound, long and slow, as he was good at, and others congregated, some cumming very quickly, all over Luke's willing face. Zack made sure to open his mouth for him, making him accept mouthful after mouthful, as they came. It was six in the first minute, and Luke's mouth was full of cum, but he wasn't swallowing, out of some desire Zack didn't understand. So long as Luke stayed here and accepted his ass fucking, which he seemed keen on doing, his knuckles white as he gripped the bench, pushing back into each heavy thrust, wanting more of this, for Zack to fuck him like an animal, like a machine, to own his insides for an hour or so, deposit his cum and go.

But Luke felt that, today, Zack had a different plan. Zack was angry this time, he wanted more from Luke, and he intended to get all of it. Cum leaked from Luke on some trusts, worked back and forth as Zack fucked him, pouring onto the bench below them. It fell from Luke's open mouth, trickling down his throat, but he resisted the urge to swallow, beyond feeling anything other than absolute pleasure to be degraded like this, to be owned so roughly, wanting to be choked with cock right now, for Zack to cum over and over, to never stop this incredible pounding.

All of that, and more, but something whispered in the back of his mind, who was watching, and what Zack had made them do? It couldn't be Andrew, could it? He couldn't have found a way in, not without a key or a password-

Zack spanked him so hard he came, or tried to, his balls hurting rather bad now, but the ache made him want this more, for he knew the end result would be enough to satisfy him for a few days. He needed to make himself wait, but he had never came so much is such a short amount of time.

He noticed them prepare his underwear, and another boy walked over to him, cumming on his face, adding to the sloppy mess that was his freckled face. Zack took the underwear, his face scrunched up for a moment to see it so wet with the cum of however many boys, and dropped it over Luke's head, pulling it low so that it soaked into his hair, wanting Luke to be drenched in cum by the end of the night.

Zack would cum in his face tonight, after he fucked this ass good. Maybe have another boy join him in here. He scanned faces as he pounded Luke, wiping his fingers on Luke's back, spotting a boy he wanted and gesturing.

When the boy was standing beside them, his cock very hard as he watched Zack dominate Luke, he asked, "Wuss up?"

"You want to join me, in his mouth?"

Luke made a whimpering noise, but Zack slapped his ass hard, and he quiet down.

The boy nodded.

Zack slapped Luke again. "Swallow, bottom, get your throat ready." He glanced at the door, wondering if Andrew could see this still, what he was thinking as he watched Zack work.

Andrew, as it was, was horny beyond belief, masturbating slowly behind the door, wishing he had the fortitude to join in, but he hated himself for the idea.

But, how Zack took Luke! How he pounded into him, forcing him to adapt to such a violent standard. It was so exciting and powerful to watch, almost frightening, for it looked like Luke was hurting. Or was that ecstasy? Andrew had never felt pleasure so great before, and but he was on the edge of cumming hard, and had been ever since he had crept to the door. More so now, though.

Andrew was careful not to put pressure on the door, knowing it would be bad if he was caught. He put his spare hand in the crack, holding the door where it was, knowing no one would try and come this way now. He was fine to watch this dirty show, this exploitation of Luke's body, until he came, and Luke came, and Zack...

Andrew moaned, shifting over to glance at Zack's heavy balls, wanting to feel them again. He shivered, touching his own balls, like little marbles by comparison, not incredibly small but not able to compare at all. Zack was built for what he was doing now, putting on a show, giving all he had, over and over.

Andrew shivered, pushing his glasses up his nose, wanting to break the rules and join the boys in there. But Zack had warmed him...

Luke noticed, for a split second, a small hand peek in through the door, his heart skipping a beat, just before his mouth was filled up with cock. It was pushed with no ceremony through the cum in his mouth and into his throat, making most of that viscous liquid spill out and onto the bench, but it was pushed into his throat as well, along with that thick cock. He moaned, realizing he was choking, but allowed it to happen, swallowing what he could and letting the rest spill out. He could catch hell for it later, when Zack noticed, bu-

Zack slapped his ass, forcing him to try and cum again, his tortured balls trying to expel something, but, as he gagged, his head held still by the underwear that lay on his head, his throat was fucked, almost as hard as Zack was fucking his ass, gagged like he deserved, and the crowd cheered, some from the back, those masturbating, getting ready to cum on Luke, stepped forward to cum on his face, on his back, one of them cumming on his ass and getting a glare from Zack when it got on his belly.

Andrew's view was obscured when they started to cum on Luke, but the noise made him moan, somehow, not knowing exactly was happening was even hotter than ever.

Luke felt them cum on him, feeling hot from the attention, hoping that Andrew couldn't see this. He wished Zack hadn't allowed Andrew to see this, to see him degraded and owned. Andrew was too nice to show the truth too.

Zack, his command of Luke's hips strong as ever, kept pounding in, his thighs pushed against Luke's thighs, smashing his heavy balls against Luke with every thrust, still feeling all that cum leaking out. Luke, although he was a breeding mare, was still only a boy, and his hole was tight, his hips small, keeping Zack warm as he fucked his new slut, his cock alight with the pleasure of taking Luke, feeling complete to fuck like this, to be cheered on by the crowd, hoping that little Andrew could see. He glanced at the door, seeing a little hand sneak back a second later, and chuckled, knowing that Andrew was enjoying the show.

Zack pulled his cock out, shouting, "Flip the bitch over!" Luke was tossed onto his back, his legs pulled up, his back soaked in cum, and Zack shoved his way into Luke's ass again, glaring into his eyes for the moment that he didn't have a cock in his mouth. Then, his throat was full once more, and Zack, as he shoved into Luke's belly, watched his throat moving, feeling deep into Luke's insides with his cock, his hands on Luke's sweaty skin. His belly pushed against Luke's balls and cock, rubbing it, his angle perfect to rock into Luke, to make him seize up with every thrust.

Zack was half standing, fucking Luke raw, making him pay for taking Andrew away earlier, showing off for the crowd that jeered, knowing they loved this as much as he did. He watched them cum on Luke's tight ab muscles, on his flawless white skin, one of them pinching Luke's nipples. He felt completely in control, able to do whatever to Luke, to please the crowd, to release himself.

But he wasn't even close. He was going to be at this for another hour at least, then he was going to make Luke clean his cock and swallow it while another boy fucked him. Then, maybe, he'd fuck Luke again, just because he could.

Luke would ride him soon, to the jeers of those watching. Zack would be sure that Andrew could see Luke's face, to know Luke knew he was there. He wanted Andrew to be in the room, so he could look into Luke's eyes as he was dominated. This drove Zack, made him pound into Luke's stomach even harder, glancing at the door again to see the flash of Andrew's glasses, reflecting the dim light in here. Yeah. Zack was in his element. He had been born for this activity.

Luke was having his throat fucked, gagging, his mind in a trance to be overloaded like this. He could feel balls on his eyes, his nipples getting touched by someone, his hole pounded like never before, stretched to capacity, wanting nothing more than for this to never end, to be trapped for this for the rest of his youth, to spend forever in this dirty locker room as a succession of faceless boys all fucked him. He didn't care about anything other than the ache.

Wait, that was a lie. What about the little hand he had seen? That threat Zack has issued, that, 'sensitive eyes' were watching. It couldn't be Andrew. It was plaguing his subconscious, making his mind itch. All he wanted to be was a whore, and now he was in love?! This was too much.

His hands tried to find the edge of the bench, but they were noticed and filled with two cocks. Great, now he was thinking about sex again, his mind shifting between that idea of kissing little Andrew and allowing all these boys to satisfy themselves all over him. Zack was fucking him so hard, putting hands on the bench to slam in. He could hear Zack growl, somehow louder than the rest of the group. It was almost too much.

He felt his mouth suddenly fill with cum again and hungrily swallowed all of it, able to breathe again, just as another boy, to his right, took his head and shoved his cock in. Oh well, he'd be able to breathe later.

Twenty minutes on, and Zack was still inside, and three more boys had cum in his mouth. He was in Zack's lap, with Zack against the wall, up close, looking into Zack's eyes as he rode. The contact was intense, Zack's hands on his shoulders, rubbing down to his elbows occasionally, whispering to him as he accepted this harsh punishment. The crowd still raged around them, watching intently.

Luke was drenched in cum, his hole sore, his jaw glad to be able to close all the way. He felt dirty, so used, and fulfilled in that, glad that they could enjoy him.

Zack was breathing on his face. His cock pushed against Zack's chubby belly, the friction killing him, the angle that he was filled making his eyes roll back. He could feel the sticky cum of over half a dozen boys trying to dry on his face, in his hair, running down his back and chest, getting on Zack as they were close, and Zack didn't seem to care at all. He looked quite content, holding Luke against him, thrusting from his seat occasionally to make Luke shiver, making the moment, every moment, gather in intensity. Luke didn't know how long this would last, and didn't care, for now.

Little Andrew, watching intently still, remembered how it had felt for Zack to be that close, against his body, breathing on him, forcing him to act, and moaned, long and low in his throat, letting his penis go so he didn't cum. He pushed himself, back first, against the wall, wanting to flee, but the animal horde that Luke had riled up interested Andrew. It was strange to see so many boys, many of them acting so reserved through the day, letting completely go in this way, giving in to their desires, their base feelings. Not all of them were gay, were they? No surely, it had to be about getting laid, getting off. Right?

Andrew peeked in through the door, wishing again that he had the balls to join, but he was timid, up a grade higher, a little boy surrounded by rabid wolves, and that, while it excited him to no end, also terrified him the same way.

Luke, now reaching exhaustion, wasn't aware that they were passing the Trophy around, but Andrew, his eyes wide, watched them masturbate into it, each filling it, little by little, standing in a rough circle to satisfy themselves. Andrew had an idea as to what they Trophy would be used for, why they filled it, what they intended to do. There was one choice.

He squeaked in fright as Zack growled, pushing Luke onto his back violently and thrusting deep inside, forcing a loud shout from Luke. Zack's muscles were tense, his eyes closed, buried to his balls inside of Luke, obviously cumming hard, his body twitching. Luke's eyes were rolled back in his head, his hands on Zack's elbows, his legs as far apart as he could spread them, glad to be open, to be filled with cum.

Soon, Zack pulled his cock from Luke's ass, chuckling as he stood, muscling a boy out of the way and stroking his cock, which, as Andrew stared at it, was somehow STILL hard, even though he had just cum. And Zack, as he masturbated, glanced at the door, forcing Andrew to dodge back for a moment, and Zack came into the Trophy, adding his contribution, and took the Trophy in his hand, an outsider to the team that was claiming his place, forcing Luke to stand, glancing again at the door as he pulled the cock ring off of Luke and held the Trophy under him.

One of the brawny football boys grabbed both of Luke's arms, making him stay put as he was masturbated slowly, his thighs twitching, cum pouring from his hole, down his thighs, and soon, Luke came with a yell, into the Trophy.

The team and Zack erupted in shouts, jeers and cheers. Luke was forced to his knees, his arms still held, and the Trophy, the symbol of their collective ownership of him, was upended by Zack over his mouth, and all that sticky cum, the collected mess of over twenty randy boys, poured onto his mouth, spilling onto his face, and Andrew, struck as he watched this, moaned as he came, hands free, shooting onto the door, pushing himself against it, wondering why this excited him so much.

He watched Luke drink them down, his every nerve on fire, his fingers shaking as he buttoned his pants, putting his little penis away and backing away from the door. He tore off down the hall, trying to remember where the door was, trying to ignore what he had seen, wanting to return to normalcy, hitching his bag onto his shoulder as he pushed the door open and looked for the parking lot, where Cody and some other boys were indeed sitting.

He took a deep breath, the cool night air soothing his face, wanting to appear normal when Cody saw him, dreading the moment that Zack and Luke came out. Surely Luke didn't know he had been there, and Zack couldn't have told him, right? Zack was just there to get off, nothing more.

Nothing more...

Andrew smiled at Cody, waving at the other boys, wondering what was happening to Luke now, what evils were done to him, or if he was showering with the other boys now, maybe off on his own, apart from them, or still surrounded, maybe frightened.

Andrew shivered, setting his bag beside Cody's bag and sitting close to him, not really listening to the conversation that surrounded him, wishing only that he hadn't seen what happened to Luke, for his nerves were still alight, his curiosity higher than he could manage, and he wanted to creep back, to look for Luke, and ask why he allowed that to happen to him, or see more, but he waited.

Soon, a trickle of boys sauntered out from the locker rooms, laughing and joking loudly, the crowd ending with Zack and Luke, walking slightly apart but together, making a path to Andrew and Cody. Zack hugged his brother, his smile big as he winked at Andrew, and he dragged his brother off, leaving Luke to walk slowly up to Andrew and kiss him on the cheek slowly, touching his fingers softly.

"Hey."

Andrew blushed. "Hello? Late class?"

Luke looked at Zack's receding form and nodded. "Something like that. Had to keep some grades up."

Andrew stood, pushing himself against Luke and whispering, "I have to go home, but I wanted to be sure you were alright. You have someone to take you home?"

Andrew's eyes were earnest, making Luke feel a bit bad and hug his friend. "Yeah, my family was, wealthy, so, I'm alright."

They kissed, long and slow, and Andrew could think of nothing more than that Trophy, filled with cum and poured into Luke's mouth. He wanted to pull away, wanted to feel disgusted and upset, but he was so horny, thinking about Luke defiled, and he kissed harder, needing this, desperate to be loved...


	4. Gym Class

School came early, and Andrew, as he pushed his way through the doors, wasn't ready to have Gym class with Luke _and_ Zack, especially not Zack, but he would endure. He opened his locker, his head on a swivel, hoping to see Luke, dropping the books he wouldn't need neatly in a little pile and closing his locker, checking for the millionth time that he had his P.T. gear, filtering through the crowd for the locker room, hating that he had Gym first period, for it was cold and he wasn't in the mood to be in shorts, in the locker room, between Luke and Zack.

The long hallway stretched between him and the locker room, that shrine of lust he had witnessed last night, and his blood rushed as he smelled the sweat, remembering vividly the reason he had laid awake all night, masturbating over and over while thinking of Luke, surrounded by boys-

The locker room door opened and Andrew saw the bench where Luke had been fucked, his blush returning fast, opening the door for himself when he reached it and creeping in, the bench his only focus, and he leaned against the wall, the sights and sounds of twenty boys aggressively throwing Luke around vivid in his mind, and he was hard all of a sudden, moaning low in his throat, wanting to see it happen again, wishing he hadn't left so soon.

He looked for cum, but it had been wiped down. But it had been spilt there, drunk in a rush by Luke, forced into his holes, covering his skin, making him glisten with it, making him like an idol, a public slut to defile. Andrew knew that Luke would be here soon, would return to the place he had been used, and he probably wouldn't even be phased. Luke probably didn't even care that so many boys had been between his thi-

"Andrew," Luke's voice called him from outer space and back to his body, "you alright man? You've been staring at that bench for like, five minutes, what's up?"

Andrew grumbled something and dropped his bag, feeling awkward to be caught by Luke here. He gathered his things and hugged his friend, allowing himself to be pulled to a locker.

"I have my stuff in here, so, let's share!"

Luke undressed in half a second, forcing Andrew to moan out loud, parading his beautiful nude form so openly, and just like that, Zack was there, looking Luke up and down and winking at Andrew, as he had last night.

Andrew moaned, looking for a long moment at Luke's nude body before he fell against the locker, wanting to dissolve into it, feeling awkward as he stripped his shirt off, letting his pants fall down, glancing up to see Zack's greedy eyes on him, and his blush made his face burn. He reached for his shorts, aware that Luke was talking in an animated voice about something, but Andrew just wanted to be into his shorts and on the field outside so no one saw that he was hard. He felt bad enough being about five feet away from the spot that Luke had been savaged last night.

It of course didn't help that Luke was still nude, talking to a boy about some game or another, it sounded like they would be playing soccer later, but, there was shame in Andrew's eyes as he glanced at Luke's cock, wanting to see it hard again, to see him full of one of the other boys, maybe Zack, who-

Zack was staring into his eyes, the moment he glanced up, and he looked down in shame, more shame, wanting to be away so bad, but Zack was walking forward, surely about to talk to him, his cock was so big, catching Andrew's eye again as he pushed past Luke, making sure Luke felt his cock, but, Andrew sighed as Zack said nothing, simply chuckling as he headed for the shower.

Andrew sighed, about to put his shirt on, but Luke said, "No mister, we need to shower! Come on, Teacher makes sure we all are clean before and after class."

He groaned, not wanting to be seen hard, and he had no clue how to say that he was, especially with Luke staring at him like that, his skin glistening and perfect, his eyes naughty, pouty lips kinked in a smile.

Ugh. It would be a long day.

He leaned in, whispering, "B-but I'm, uh, h-hard!"

Luke's face cleared, and he chuckled. "You're a growing boy, come on! Shower, you're no different than the rest of us!"

He wanted so bad to ask Luke to undress him, but he moaned, taking his shorts down and wrapping up in a towel, glad he had brought one, pushing his things in their locker and walking quickly to the back of the showers, past lines of nude, rowdy, singing jeering boys.

And somehow, he had chosen bad, for there was Zack, right next to him, leaning on the wall, grinning at him. Luke shot Zack a stare and took Andrew's hand, turning the shower on and saying, "Shower, come on, nothing to be afraid of."

But there was! So many sources of guilt and fear in here, at least four of the boys that had been in Luke were within ear shot, including Zack, who wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was glaring at Luke's thighs and ass. Luke stood between Zack and Andrew, holding his hand out for the towel, pulling it away and smiling into Andrew's eyes.

"Nothing to be afraid of."

Zack was grinning, staring into Andrew's eyes, making it obvious that he wanted to tell Luke that he knew Andrew had seen, but he was enjoying the look on Andrew's face, the way he squirmed as he was led under the water with Luke, his wet body feeling like heaven, wondering if this it was like to have sex with him.

Andrew stepped back, not wanting to know, needing to feel pure, and reached hurriedly for the soap, as if that had been his goal the entire time, aware of the angel behind him constantly. He could hear Zack making a joke to one of the other boys, something about the school's Trophy win last night.

He glanced quickly at Luke, maybe too quickly, spotting a flustered and quickly guilty look as their eyes locked. Luke opened his mouth to speak but Andrew, his voice shrill, pushed the soap into Luke's hand and said, "L-Looking for this?!"

Luke nodded, pouring soap on his hands and lathering up, aware that Zack was still glaring at him, and there was another snide joke, something about the Team scoring big last night.

Andrew moaned, glancing at Zack, wishing he would stop, when he was asked directly, "How'd you think when you saw the team score, huh Andrew?"

Luke's head snapped up to look at him, his eyes focused and intense, and he glared at Zack for a moment, his eyes panicked, but Andrew could only whimper, "I-I dunno."

Zack chuckled, his eyes devouring Luke's wet body. "You were focused on him, is that why you didn't see?"

Luke piped up, saying, his voice haughty, "Andrew and I were kissing during the game, you saw that, Zack."

Zack was grinning big, his cock unashamedly hard, and he said, "During the game? Just then?"

Andrew whimpered, "I-I was with your brother, Zack! A-ask him!"

Zack's eyes were fierce. "Yeah, you and the science nerds."

"I-I'm in AP Calculus!"

Zack shrugged, pushing Luke out of the way and shouting, "Whatever," over his shoulder, his demeanor presenting an image of someone Andrew suspected wasn't really Zack, just an image he put on for the boys around him, to look strong, or dumb. He knew, by the look on Luke's face, that Zack was trying and succeeding in getting under Luke's skin, to make him worry, and question whether Andrew knew.

Luke washed off and was silent for a few minutes, his face holding worry, a light smile crossing his face when Andrew glanced at him, and soon they stood on the field, in short shorts, surrounded by boys on all sides, and there was Zack, giving them eyes, making Andrew feel uncomfortable to be here. Some of the boys were staring at Luke, joking and as they looked at Andrew beside him, and Andrew heard the word, "Queers," at least once. He wanted to leave, to be away from these animals, but Luke was here, and he would be okay in the end.

Hopefully.

But Zack didn't need to stare at his legs like that. He didn't need to make obvious attempts to stand too close to Luke, a stray hand once touching his butt as they were tossing a volley ball around. Zack was making it obvious that he felt some claim to one or both of them, or he lived to make smaller, weaker boys squirm.

One of the two.

All that Andrew knew was was that Luke was cute and he was available to kiss whenever, so no complaints there, even after Zack touched Luke's ass playfully. But Luke wasn't kind, slapping Zack's hand and pointing rather aggressively at him. Zack said something Andrew didn't catch, but Luke retorted with, "Four o'clock, buddy, you know where I live, now stop!"

H-had Luke just offered his ass up? Just like that? Andrew almost tripped as he considered this, feeling awkward as he watched Zack grinning big, actually keeping his distance now, like he had won, and Luke just looked flustered again, obviously not in control of his emotions or desire.

Andrew remembered when Luke was in Zack's lap, riding his cock hard, grinding against him, and he did trip this time, sprawling and looking up at Luke, unable to shake that image from his head, remembering the crowd shouting, imagining that passion.

Luke held a hand out, asking, "Woah, what's wrong dude?"

Andrew shook his head, standing with Luke's help and getting back to running, having no idea what to think of his boyfriend. On one hand, Luke was loved very much, and the other, Andrew almost feared his raw sexual drive.

Gym ended forty five minutes later, and the boys showered. Classes went by, and lunch came, but Andrew still felt that buzz. Barely 24 hours had passed and he had learned so much of himself and the world around him, lost his first kiss to the school slut, who was also the sweetest boy Andrew had ever met. It was all so strange.

During lunch, sandwiched between Luke and Cody and grinning from ear to ear, he was asked by Zack to come away from the group, and obeyed at the quiet look in Zack's eye.

"I know you saw what Luke said this morning. He wants me inside him after school, and I know, deep down, you're begging to see it. He lives close by. How about you get permission to come with me, to his house, don't say a word to him, and you can hang out with us."

Andrew opened his mouth to speak, but Zack touched his lips with a single finger.

"No questions. You call, and meet me after final period under the flag pole. Blow him off if you have too."

Zack left, leaving a million burning questions in Andrew's mind, but there was no way he would miss the show, if there was a show to see...


End file.
